


XMFC Flash Fiction Collection

by amai_kaminari



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/pseuds/amai_kaminari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my X-Men: First Class Flash Fiction. Rating and genre will vary by story. Pairings vary by chapter. Mostly Erik/Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You in the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters/Pairings:** Erik/Charles  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Length:** 159  
>  **Recipient:** pocky-slash LJ  
>  **Prompt(s):** You in the End  
>  **A/N:** Prompt and title taken from the song _You in the End_ by Matt Hires. Written for pocky-slash's Five-Minute Warning: A multi-fandom fic challenge

Something moves, forcing startled blue-green eyes to blink awake. For a moment, his world is awash in a bleary pre-dawn haze until he looks down, blinks again, and finds his lighthouse, his anchor, nestled comfortably in his arms. Smiling despite himself, he brushes too-gentle fingers through soft, brown locks; over flushed, pale skin; and across full, red lips. The bundle in his arm stirs slightly, only to burrow closer to him with a contented sigh, pressing skin to skin, and never awakening.

Gentle. Comfortable. Just when did those words start to apply to him? Until recently, gentleness had equated to vulnerability, and comfort had been a luxury he couldn't afford.

_Peace was never an option._

Erik still maintains with every fiber of his being that he had been right in his assertion. And yet, as reverent fingertips trail the warm freckled skin along Charles' spine, Erik feels compelled to amend his statement.

Peace isn't an option.

But Charles is.


	2. DIY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters/Pairings:** Erik/Charles  
>  **Community:** sexmarksthespot LJ  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Length:** 183  
>  **A/N:** Written for the sexmarksthespot LJ round-robin collaborative fiction community.

"Credit where-" Charles had to take another breath before he could finish that sentence. "-credit is due."

The metal strip securing his neck to the wall was beginning to warm against his skin, but it was still far from comfortable.

As awkward as his current position was, he did have to marvel at Erik's control. Another few centimeters and he'd have been the only telepath in the world with a disembodied head.

Erik began walking around him in a slow circle, apparently observing his own handiwork. Charles could almost feel the weight of that blue-green gaze grazing against his skin.

Why did he suddenly feel like a mouse caught under the predatory glare of a cat?

"You always did make an adorable lab rat, Charles."

Blue eyes looked up to meet blue-green ones. Had he projected that?

Erik prowled closer.

As Charles tugged against his bonds to test their strength, the expression on Erik's face shifted to something decidedly darker - or perhaps hungrier - than amusement. A chill shot down Charles' spine.

He wasn't sure if he liked the feeling or not.


	3. Logical Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters/Pairings:** Erik/Charles  
>  **Community:** comment-fic LJ  
>  **Challenge/Prompt:** 100 Words, "Arguments are illogical, Charles."  
>  **Rating:** R  
> 

"Arguments are illogical, Charles," Erik said as he pinned Charles to the bed.

"Fortunately, _negotiations_ are completely logical," Charles countered, blue eyes twinkling in mischief.

Erik smiled, showing more teeth than absolutely necessary. "My terms, then." He snaked a hand down and gave Charles' ass a possessive squeeze.

"My counterproposal." Charles grinned as he hooked a leg around Erik's knee and flipped them over. "Compromise?" To make his case, Charles straddled Erik's thighs and ground his ass against the growing bulge in Erik's pants.

"Agreed," Erik replied a little too quickly as he bit back a groan.

"See? Completely logical."


	4. Love and War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters/Pairings:** Erik/Charles  
>  **Community:** comment-fic LJ  
>  **Challenge/Prompt:** Dialogue Only, "There's a lot of room in a relationship between _boring_ and _trying to kill you_ "  
>  **Length:** 283  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **A/N:** All Marvel things belong to Marvel.  The Importance of Being Earnest belongs to Oscar Wilde.  
> 

"Put that away, you fool. Don't bother. Had Charles' intentions been hostile, what little grey matter you possess would have leaked out through your ears before you could pull the trigger."

"You realize that isn't precisely true, Erik."

"Close enough for these simpletons. Tea?"

"Yes, please. And a private audience, if you would."

"You! Bring tea. Everyone else, leave. Make yourselves useful. Or, at the very least, unobtrusive."

"Always a way with words, I see."

"I could easily say the same about you."

"Touché."

"So allow me to guess the reason behind your visit. It's -- what do the young people call it? Ah, yes. -- _Spring Break_ at the Xavier School. The children are away. The mansion is too quiet. A perfect opportunity to invade your rival's hideaway."

"You've found me out."

"I thought as much. Milk?"

"Yes, please."

"I'd offer you cucumber sandwiches, but we're fresh out, I'm afraid."

"No cucumbers in the market this morning?" 

"Not even for ready money." 

"Just tea is fine. Superb, actually. Thank you, Erik."

"I learned young how to make almost anything feel like a feast."

"Indeed."

"So, Charles, now that you have my complete and undivided attention, to what do I owe the pleasure?" 

"For today, I would say that _pleasure_ is the operative word, actually. As in _both business and--_ " 

"Oh, _is it now_? Business and pleasure." 

"Love and war." 

"Fair. So which is which?"

"If I gave the answer away so easily, things would get boring now, wouldn't they?"

"I'll concede that point. For now. But only because you're not here to assassinate me."

"Well, there _is_ a lot of room in a relationship between _boring_ and _trying to kill you._ "


	5. 10-Word Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10-word stories written for comment-fic@LJ community

**Community:** [comment-fic@LJ](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com)  
 **Challenge:** [10 Words](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/509641.html)

 **Characters/Pairings:** Erik/Charles  
 **Prompt:** surprise badassery

"Sleep," Charles commanded.  
Enemy hordes fell silent.  
"Effective."  
Charles smirked.

 **Characters/Pairings:** Erik/Charles  
 **Prompt:** this is the end

Chapel bells toll.  
"The end?" Erik smirked.  
"Beginning." Charles beamed.

 **Characters/Pairings:** Erik/Charles, Raven  
 **Prompt:** they think no one knows.

"Secret? From the noise you and Erik make? You're joking."

 **Characters/Pairings:** Erik/Charles  
 **Prompt:** no pity and no mercy

"Erik? Do try not to kill anyone today."  
"No guarantees."

 **Characters/Pairings:** Erik/Charles, Alex, Raven  
 **Prompt:** idiot

"Shark-neto? Hopelessly moony-eyed? Didn't see that coming."  
"Blame Charles."  
"Idiots."

 **Challenge:** [9 Words](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/516031.html)

 **Characters/Pairings:** Erik/Charles  
 **Prompt:** that moment when you know

The moment Erik's mind called to him, Charles _knew_.

 **Characters/Pairings:** Erik/Charles  
 **Prompt:** enemy!sex

Erik's intensity is addictive, in battle and in bed.


	6. Break Time's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Logan drabble. Set during DOFP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters/Pairings:** Logan/Hank, implied Logan/Charles  
>  **Community:** comment-fic LJ  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Length:** 114  
>  **Recipient:** scripps LJ

"You do know you're beautiful, right?"

Logan's eyes trailed over the stains dotting the rumpled sheets. Those could be washed out. The deep grooves in the bed post and slices in the mattress - in neat striped patterns of three and five - would be much harder to explain. 

He snorted. "A little late for foreplay, bub. Or is this your idea of pillow talk?"

Hank sighed, sounding exasperated as he flicked flecks of dried semen off blue fur. "I'm serious. Statistically speaking..."

The kid was worse than Chuck once he got going. But unlike Chuck, Hank couldn't jabber in his head when his mouth was occupied.

"Come here. Break time's over. Round two."


	7. Agents of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles overhears a conversation between two kids, Fitz and Simmons, in a park.

"Simmons! Did you see that?" 

Blue eyes looked up. The voice originated from a young pre-teen boy, who was currently staring wide-eyed at something across the park. 

Curiosity piqued, Charles squinted and followed the boy's gaze. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just a few of his students playing catch.

"See what?" Simmons, the boy's companion, responded as she lifted her head from the book she had been reading.

"Those kids over there." The boy pointed.

His companion sounded nonplussed. "What about them?"

"Did you see what just happened?" The boy stopped walking and leaned in closer to his friend, continuing in a hushed whisper. 

Anyone else would have had to strain to hear the next few exchanges, but fortunately telepathic hearing naturally has a much broader range than normal hearing. Besides which, he'd been broadcasting his thoughts so loudly that Charles would have had to actively work at ignoring their conversation.

"Do you think those kids are-" the boy began, turning his head to give his friend a pointed look.

"What?" she prompted, tilting her head towards him. She closed her book and allowed her arm to fall to her side. Though her fingers obscured the second half of the book title, Charles could make out the first word: _ALIEN_

"You know," the boy continued, again stressing the pointed look. He mouthed the last word quickly, looking almost embarrassed. 

_Mutants._

Which earned a shrug from his companion. "I don't know. Besides, what's the big deal?"

"It's not, really," he replied, sounding defensive. "You just don't see it much, is all."

Charles couldn't see her face from the where he was sitting, but the eye roll had been apparent in both her thoughts and her voice. "Don't be daft, Fitz." 

Fitz sighed. "Yeah, you're right. It's not like that's the strangest thing that goes on these days, is it?"

"Not if you've taken biology from Mr. Wade Wilson."

The two friends shared a conspiratorial laugh.

Charles cast one more quick glance in their direction before taking the break in conversation as an opportunity to wheel his chair quietly away. 

_I don't want your future._

Charles Xavier wasn't often wrong. At least, in his younger years, he would never have admitted to ever being wrong. Even now, there were days when he needed to remind himself to keep his ego in check. 

Even so, he still enjoyed considering the 'what-if's'. These thoughts, he kept to himself, of course. No sense in upsetting Erik.

_We need you to hope again._

He hadn't believed, well, _himself_ \- his older self - all those years ago.

Maybe, just maybe, his older self had a point.


End file.
